War Stories
by Mr.EntertainmentFan
Summary: Sequel to Losing It All. The day that Arnold feared the most has come. It was the day of Grandpa Phil's death. However, after Phil died, Arnold would stumble into his old WW2 diary and read about how he experienced combat while fighting alongside some of the grandfathers of Arnold's friends. I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Was Stories**

_Prologue_

Arnold's High School graduation started out well but then turned into a disaster with Ruvim coming in and taking Rhonda away. A year later, Grandpa

Phil passed away. These past years have been really hard for Arnold and his friends and family. Sid and Nadine still couldn't get over Rhonda while

Miles, Stella, and Grandma Gertrude were mourning the death of Phil.

A funeral service was being held for Arnold and his family to celebrate the life of Phil. Some of Arnold's friends and their parents were also there to

support him. Helga and Gerald were by Arnold's side comforting him. "I'm really sorry man." Said Gerald while Helga tightly held Arnold's hand. Arnold

with a grave look in his face said: "I was really close with him. He raised me when my parents were gone." Helga quietly gave him a soft hug. Arnold

kissed Helga on the forehead and then got up saying: "Excuse me, I'm going to say goodbye to my grandpa." "Sure thing Arnold." Said Gerald. Arnold

stepped into the room where the casket was. He opened it up and saw his grandpa. Phil was polished and dressed in his military uniform. Arnold

began to tear up and said: "Grandpa, you were always there to support me and make me laugh. The boarding house is going to feel so empty without

you. We had so many good memories together and now your gone and I am going to miss you so much!" Arnold collapsed on his knees while holding

on to the casket and cried heavily. Meanwhile, outside the room, Gerald's father Martin walked up to Gerald and asked: "So, how's your friend

Arnold?" Gerald sighed and said: "He's taking it pretty hard." Martin sat next to Gerald and said: "Yeah, that grandfather of his sure was a great man.

Him and your grandfather fought alongside each other during The Second World War." "REALLY?" Gerald asked. "That's right." Martin replied. Stinky

stepped in and said: "My dad told me how my grandpa fought alongside Arnold's as well." Gerald then said: "I'm sure all of those stories are great but

I think hearing about his grandpa would just make Arnold even more sad." As Arnold stepped out of the room, Mr. Huynh was with his daughter

greeting him. Huynh with tears in his hugged Arnold and said: "I SO SORRY ARNOLD! I SO SORRY!" Huynh's daughter gave Arnold a hug as well. Ernie

began to sob saying: "The man was alright. He was alright." Suzie wiped tears from her eyes while Oskar said: "Hey Arnold, how about some cash and

I'll start a charity." Suzie smacked the back head of Oskar's head. "OW!". Said Oskar. "Thanks guys." Arnold replied and then walked toward his

grandma. He gave Gertrude an hug and said: "At least you're still with me grandma." Gertrude with tears in her eyes hugged Arnold back.


	2. Chapter 2

_ The Beginning_

As years went on, Arnold and his friends were going through college, graduating and reaching their goals. During these times, Arnold and Helga were

becoming even more close to each other. Now, Helga was in her early twenties and was running to her parents' house. This was one of the few times

Helga was excited to see Bob and Miriam. When she arrived, she was out of breath while Bob said: "Hey it's my daughter umm…" "Helga." She said in

an irritated voice. Bob replied: "Right, right, Helga!" Miriam was in the back yawning and said: "Nice seeing you dear." Helga then said: "Mom, dad, I

have very special news." She showed her finger with a ring on it and said: "Arnold proposed to me." Miriam with a scared look on her face said: "Uh-

oh" and quickly left the room. Bob became furious as he despised the fact that Helga was with Arnold in the first place. However, he did not show his

anger. Instead, he tried to talk her out of it. He said: "Helga, you deserve much better than Arnold. How about someone who will be loyal to my Beeper

Empire!" Helga was shocked! She could not believe what she was hearing! She then said: "Bob! Arnold loves me and I love him! If you cannot support

us being together, then I never want to see you ever again!" Big Bob became pale and then angrily said: "ALRIGHT FINE! I'll just pass on the

inheritance to Olga's husband."

Soon, Arnold and Helga got married. All of their friends and families were there. Gerald was Arnold's best man and Phoebe was Helga's maid of honor.

Miles, Stella, and Gertrude were there to watch Arnold get married to the girl he loves. Bob was sitting with Miriam. Olga was sitting with her husband

and her five-year old daughter. Everybody was having a good time except for Bob who just sat there with his arms crossed and an angry face.

About a year later, Helga became pregnant with a baby boy. Arnold and Helga agreed to name him after Arnold's grandpa Phillip. When he was born,

Phillip mostly had Arnold's physical features. As time went by, Gerald got married to Phoebe, Harold got married to Patty, Stinky got married to Gloria,

Peapod Kid got married to Nadine, Curly got married to Lila, and Eugene got married to Sheena. And they all had children of their own. Soon, the new

generation went to school together and became friends.

Phillip was now nine years old and was walking home from school. When he arrived home, his mother Helga said: "Hey, Philip, could you get the mail,

your dad and I are busy." "Sure thing mom." Said Phillip. Phillip walked outside and opened the mailbox. The only thing that came was a letter. Phillip

grabbed it and read the cover which showed that it was for Arnold. He quickly ran into the kitchen yelling: "Mom! Where's dad? This letter is for him."

Helga wiped sweat off her forehead and said: "He should be cleaning the attic." Phillip quickly ran to the attic. Once he got there he saw his dad

Arnold. He ran up to him saying: "Dad! Dad! This is for you." Arnold cleaned his face and read the letter. "What does it say?" Phillip asked. Arnold with

wide eyes said: "My grandpa owned a private cabin in the mountains and he decided to pass it on to me!" With great excitement, Phillip yelled: "Wow!

Could we go dad?" Arnold kindly laughed and said: "Sure. I'm interested in seeing this as well."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Kids_

Arnold, Helga, and Phillip were driving to the snowy mountains on a family vacation. Arnold was very excited as he inherited his grandpa's private

cabin. Soon, they arrived. Helga unpacked the car while Arnold and Phillip went inside the cabin and checked it out. The cabin was big with a fireplace,

kitchen, and multiple rooms. "Wow, look at this place!" Said Phillip. "Yah, it's pretty cool." replied Arnold. Arnold then saw a book sitting on the table.

"Huh?" He asked himself. All of a sudden, Helga came in dragging the big, heavy briefcase filled with all of their stuff. "Ugh! A little help would have

been nice!" She said. Arnold kindly laughed and said: "Sorry." He then kissed her. Phillip said: "Mom, dad, can I go play outside in the snow?" "Go on."

Said Helga. Arnold added: "Have fun." "Thanks!" Replied Phillip as grabbed his sled and he raced outside the door.

Outside, Phillip saw a hill and said to himself: "Perfect." He ran up the hill and rode down the hill on his sled. "WOO!" He yelled. Once he landed, Phillip

noticed a girl with blue eyes, a small nose, and light brown hair building a snowman. Now he was really excited. He had someone else to play with.

Phillip ran up to her. He said :"Hey." She looked at him and said: "Hi." Phillip continued: "My name is Phillip." She replied: "I'm Courtney." Phillip then

asked: "So Courtney, what are you doing here?" She responded: "My parents and I are here on vacation. We're staying in a cabin not far from here.

However, this our last day before we leave." Phillip then threw a snowball at her face. "HEY!" She shouted. Phillip laughed and then Courtney threw a

snowball at his face. They looked at each other and then they both started laughing. Phillip and Courtney continued to throw snowballs at each other

laughing, hiding behind trees, and having a good time. Afterwards, they were playing tag. As Courtney chased Phillip, an inhaler fell from her jacket.

"Oops!" She said as she picked up her inhaler and brushed it off. Phillip with a concerned look on his face stopped and asked: "You have asthma?" She

replied: "Yah, it's no big deal as long as I have my inhaler." "How did you get it?" Phillip asked. She replied: "Well, due to my father's smoking habits, I

was born with it." Phillip with angry look on his face said: "Your dad does not sound like a very good man." Courtney quickly responded: "Oh, he is a

very good man! When he first met my mother, she was abandoned by her friends. But thankfully, he was there to make her feel better and take her

away from that good for nothing environment as he likes to call it." Phillip said: "That's funny, my parents told me about some jerk taking their friend

away from them. You don't think our parents are…" Courtney and Philip looked at each other and said: "NAH!." Courtney's wrist watch began to ring

and she said: "Oh, I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you Phillip." "It was nice meeting you too Courtney." Said Phillip. They looked at each other,

smiled and parted ways not knowing how close their parents were.

Back at the cabin, Arnold and Helga had just unpacked and the cabin was all set. Arnold then noticed that book on the table. He grabbed it and read

the first page. "What is it?" Helga asked. Arnold read: "Germany, 1945..." Arnold paused and with wide eyes looked at Helga saying: "This is my

grandpa's war journal."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Story_

And so, Courtney went back to her parents, Ruvim and Rhonda who were waiting for her in the car. She climbed inside and they went back home.

Meanwhile, Phillip was walking back to the cabin with his sled. When he arrived, he opened the door and saw his parents, Arnold and Helga sitting at

the table holding a book. Arnold quickly got up and said: "Hey son, look what I've found!" "What is it?" Phillip asked. Arnold answered: "This is your

great grandfather's World War Two diary" Phillip with wide eyes said: "REALLY?" Arnold replied: "That's right, you wanna find out what's in here?"

"YAH!" Phillip exclaimed. Phillip sat at the table as Arnold began to read.

**Germany 1945-**

Phil (Arnold's grandpa) and Peterson (Stinky's grandpa) were on a mission to meet up with a Black-American tank division and push forward to Berlin.

"How much farther is this colored-man tank division anyway?" Asked Peterson. Phil replied: "If my compass is correct, we should be headed the right

way." All of a sudden, a British airplane had just been shot down and was falling from the sky! It then crashed making a big sound with severe smoke

rising toward the air. "Come on, lets go check for survivors!" Phil yelled and then quickly ran to the crash site. Peterson ran after him yelling: "Can't we

just sick to our objectives?!"

At the crash site, there was one survivor crawling from the burning airplane. Unfortunately for him, he was met by two German soldiers. One of them

kicked him resulting in him coughing out blood. The other one laughed and aimed his weapon at the survivor. Phil and Peterson appeared from the

bushes and immediately shot at the soldiers. One was shot in the back and fell face down while the other one was shot in the head resulting in chunks

of his face flying all over place as his body fell to the ground with the nerves shaking it. Phil and Peterson then ran up to the survivor. Peterson

checked his uniform which had a British flag sown into it. "It's a Brit." Said Peterson. Phil checked his tag which said and said: "His last name is Lloyd.

Come on, lets get this guy some medical attention!" Peterson got out his medical kit and began to treat Lloyd's wounds. Soon, Lloyd (Rhonda's

grandpa) opened his eyes noticing two American soldiers, Phil and Peterson by his side. Phil smiled and said: "So, did you sleep well?" Lloyd began to

scratch his head asking: "What happened? Did we drop the bombs?" Peterson replied: "Sorry, your plane was shot down. You were the only one who

was lucky enough to survive the crash." "WHAT?" Lloyd shouted. "Calm down." Said Phil. Lloyd put his hand over his forehead and with a cracked voice

said: "I can't believe it, all my mates are gone!" Phil said: "The important thing is you're alive. Now get up and try to walk." Lloyd slowly got up. "Can

you move?" Asked Phil. Lloyd sighed and said: "I'm fine." Phil then said: "Hmm, the next British checkpoint is pretty far from here. Alright Lloyd, you're

with us for now!" Peterson handed him a German rifle and said: "Here, this is from a dead Kraut that tried to kill you." Lloyd nervously gulped. And the

three were off to meat with the tank division.

While on their way, Phil quickly stopped and said: "Shh, get behind the trees and bushes." "What is it?" Peterson asked. Phil turned to Lloyd and said:

"look, there is a small enemy base just up ahead. Do you see what's on the roof?" Lloyd with an angry face said: "That's an anti-aircraft gun! THOSE

BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY!" Phil said: "Alright, settle down. Thankfully, this is a small base so there is only one guard tower. Lloyd, Peterson and I are

going to enter through the back exit. Once we get there, I will give you the signal and you will kill the guard with your rifle." Lloyd nodded as Phil and

Peterson snuck around the base. Phil and Peterson arrived toward the back exit and gave Lloyd the signal. Lloyd immediately aimed his rifle and put a

bullet through the guard's head. Then, the alarm sounded as a bunch of German soldiers ran outside the base to find out where the shot came from.

Lloyd's heart began to race as he hid between the bushes while German soldiers were walking past him searching for him. Lloyd slowly moved toward

Phil's and Peterson's area moving from bush to bush, tree to tree. Meanwhile, Phil and Peterson entered the base where the soldiers operating the

anti-aircraft gun were left to patrol the place. Thankfully, there were only three of them. Phil and Peterson were hiding behind a wall as the three

German soldiers met up together. "Are you ready?" Phil whispered. Peterson nodded and then threw a grenade at the three soldiers. The grenade

went off killing the three guards. Heads, arms, legs, and limns flew all over the place. Phil then said: "The Krauts most likely heard the explosion. Hurry

up and place charges on the anti-aircraft gun!" Peterson quickly ran up to the gun and placed the charges. From behind, came in Lloyd saying: "HURRY!

They're coming this way!" Peterson had just activated the charges and yelled: "DONE! LETS GO!" The three fled the base as the Germans had just

entered it. Immediately, they noticed the disfigured bodies of their guards and then the anti-aircraft gun blew up.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Trenches_

Phil, Peterson, and Lloyd were already long gone from the base. "I think we lost them." Said Phil. Peterson looked through his binoculars and said:

"There are trenches ahead. We're gonna have to go through them." Lloyd became nauseous and threw up on the ground. "Something wrong soldier?"

Phil asked. Lloyd replied: "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of combat. I've spent most of my military career in the air. How are you used to the

sight of human beings being shredded by your own bullets right in front of you?" Phil laughed and replied: "With the kind of weaponry you airmen use,

bodies get shredded even more. You just don't realize it because all you see is a blown up airplane." "I guess you're right." Said Lloyd. Phil then said:

"Now come on. Lets get through these trenches." Once the three entered the trenches, the first thing that stood in front of them, was a door. Phil

ordered Peterson and Lloyd to stay quiet as he gently opened the door. Phil leaned through the door and noticed a German soldier operating a radio.

Phil smiled and said: "Perfect." Phil ordered Peterson and Lloyd to stay still as he quietly snuck behind the soldier. With his bare hands, Phil quickly

grabbed the German by the neck and snapped him! He then said: "Ok, the coast is clear." Peterson and Lloyd entered the room. Phil said: "Alright,

Lloyd, guard the entrance and Peterson, guard the door that leads further into the trenches. I'm gonna operate this radio and see if our tanks are still

alive." All of a sudden, gunshots and explosions were heard again. Bombs landed on top of the trenches. This resulted in the room that the three were

in to shake! Parts of the ceiling began to crumble! Peterson shouted: "Forget the tanks! Lets make sure we're alive!" Phil yelled: "HOLD YOUR

POSITION! We cannot make it to Berlin without our tanks!" Phil began to search for a signal on the radio. He then got a response! The leader of the

tank division answered: "HELLO? HELLO?" Phil replied: "OH THANK GOD! Are guys alright?" The leader of the Black American tank division replied: "Not

really, there are Kraut bazooka teams all over the place! We could really use some help." Phil responded: "Don't worry we are on our way!" He then

turned to Lloyd and Peterson and said: "Time to go deeper through these trenches, our tanks are dying." The ceiling of the room was shaking and

ready to collapse! LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Peterson. The three quickly ran into the next room as the ceiling collapsed behind them.

Luckily for them, the next room was empty with no enemy soldiers. "PHEW! That was a close one!" Said Peterson. Phil then walked toward the next

door and kicked it open. The next door led to outside the trenches. Once the three stepped outside, a giant German tank was right in front of them

ready to fire! "Phil, Peterson, and Lloyd stood there paralyzed with shock. "Well, this is goodbye." Said Peterson as he gulped nervously. All of a

sudden, the back of the German tank exploded! And then, the Black American tank division appeared from behind! The leader of the tank division

hopped out of his tank and ran toward Phil, Peterson, and Lloyd" ARE YOU MEN ALRIGHT?!" He asked. The three were speechless. The leader of the

tanks smiled and said: " Johansen is what they call me." He then stretched out his hand. Phil shook his hand and said: "I'm Phil, this is Peterson, and

this is a Brit we rescued named Lloyd." "It's nice meeting you all." Replied Johansen (Gerald's grandpa). Phil asked: "So the German bazooka squads

were not a problem?" Johansen sighed and said: "Unfortunately, we lost a couple of tanks. But we still have enough to push toward Berlin." Lloyd

added: "Yeah, I lost fellow airmen to the Krauts as well." Johansen with a confident smile said: "Well what do you say we head to Berlin and make the

Germans pay!" "Sounds good to me." Said Peterson.


	6. Chapter 6

_Moving Forward_

**Back To Present Day-**

As Arnold continued reading Phil's journal, Helga got up and said: "Well, it's getting dark outside, you boys could continue reading, I'll go to the kitchen

and get dinner started." Arnold and Phillip both said: "Ok." Phillip then said: "Continue reading dad! Your grandpa was the coolest!" Arnold chuckled

and said: "He was pretty cool wasn't he? Alright, lets continue reading."

**Germany 1945-**

Phil, Peterson, Lloyd, and Johansen's tank division were moving forward to Berlin. As they were moving, they encountered even more trenches. Then,

they stopped to refuel the tanks. "Hurry up, we cannot waste any time." Said Johansen to his men. While Johansen's men were refueling the tanks,

Johansen walked toward Phil, Peterson, and Lloyd. He sat next to them and said: "We are getting closer and closer to victory. Do you have any family

waiting back home?" Phil said: "Oh yes! I married a wonderful girl named Gertrude right before I left for war." Peterson said: "Well I have a wife and

baby boy (Stinky's father) waiting for me." Johansen then said: "Well I only got engaged before I left home. I can't wait to get back home and marry

the girl I love." Phil turned to Lloyd and asked: "So, what about you? Are you married yet?" Lloyd replied: "No, the girl I'm with is still just my girlfriend."

Peterson replied: "Well, you better not take long. Women don't like it when you take forever to propose." Phil added: "Yah, I had to learn that the hard

way before I met Gertrude." The men then laughed. All of a sudden, there was a sound of tanks rolling across the trenches! Phil yelled: "PETERSON!

Check your binoculars and tell me what you see!" Peterson looked through his binoculars and with a frightened voice said: "It's a squad of enemy

tanks as well as foot soldiers coming this way!" Johansen quickly got up and shouted at his men: "ARE THE TANKS FILLED?!" "YES SIR!" They replied in

unison. Johansen then said: "ALRIGHT! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Johansen turned to Phil, Peterson, and Lloyd and said: "My team will handle the enemy

tanks while you fight off the infantry." Peterson replied: "ARE YOU CRAZY?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE AMOUNT OF INFATRY COMING THIS WAY?!" Johansen

then said: Don't worry, the machine guns on our tanks will help you guys out." Phil said: "Sounds good enough for me. Lloyd, Peterson! Follow me! We

are going through these trenches!" The three hopped inside the trenches and took cover as they waited for the Germans to get closer.

Then, the enemy tanks and infantry came closer to a point where binoculars were no longer needed. Johansen took a deep breathe and yelled:

"CHARGE!" Then, Johansen's tanks rolled toward the battlefield. Fortunately, Johansen had more tanks than the enemy. However, the enemy fired first

killing a couple more of Johansen's tanks. "DAMN IT!" Said Johansen to himself. He then fired his tank and killed some of the enemy tanks. Meanwhile,

in the trenches, Phil Peterson and Lloyd were taking cover fighting off the advancing German army. Peterson turned to Phil and then yelled: "THIS ISN'T

WORKING! Soon, they overpower us and we will all die!" Phil replied: "ALRIGHT! How about the three of us split up and create a diversion for the

Germans." Lloyd shouted: "ARE YOU MAD! Then we will get killed for sure!" Phil replied: "Don't worry, the machine guns on Johansen's tanks are

helping us out. LOOK!" Lloyd and Peterson saw how the gunners on Johansson's tanks were shredding apart the incoming Germans. Peterson nodded

his head and said: "Alright lets do it." Then, the three split up. When Lloyd arrived to his side of the trench, a German soldier was charging at him with

a knife! Lloyd yelled: "AH!" The German kicked Lloyd to the ground and jumped inside the trench. The German was out of ammunition and was ready to

stab Lloyd! He stepped closer to Lloyd with his knife. Lloyd who was on the ground aimed his rifle at the German. The German then froze dropping his

knife and began to take several steps backward. Lloyd pulled the trigger and nothing came out. "CRAP!" Lloyd said to himself realizing he was also out

of ammunition. The German laughed, picked up his knife and charged at Lloyd. Lloyd quickly and desperately got out his pistol and shot at him! Lloyd

fired several shots to the enemy's chest resulting in chunks of flesh flying out of the German's chest area as well as blood flowing from his mouth. The

German then fell to the ground and died. Back on the battlefield, Johansen lost several more tanks. However, the enemy had only one tank left. Inside

his tank, Johansen aimed at the enemy tank and fired at it. The German tank exploded and Johansen wiped sweat away from his forehead saying to

himself: "PHEW." He then looked outside toward the battlefield and saw German reinforcements! However, these were not ordinary reinforcements.

These were bazooka teams! Johansen's heart began to race as he said a prayer and prepared himself. The German bazooka teams began to fire! They

killed more and more of Johansen's tanks! The gunners on the tanks managed to kill some of the bazooka men but the German bazookas overpowered

them killing Johansen's tanks one by one. Johansen looked to his left and then to his right and saw how his men were jumping off of their tanks with

their skin getting crisp as they burned to death. Johansen could hear their screams from inside his tank. He could not contain himself anymore and

began to weep. As he wiped tears from his eyes, he saw how German bazooka teams were aiming at his tank now! Johansen looked up at his gunner

and yelled: "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" The gunner saw no hope in sight, pulled out his pistol and shot himself in the head. Johansen yelled:

"AH!" Johansen quickly jumped out of his tank before it would be blown up. He ran toward the trenches where Phil, Peterson, and Lloyd regrouped.

And then, the tank was finally destroyed. When Johansen met with Phil, Peterson, and Lloyd, he cried and said: "I'm sorry, we cannot make it to

Berlin!" Phil shook him and said: "KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER SOLDIER!" We can worry about Berlin after we survive this!" Johansen nodded. Phil then

said: "Good, now grab a weapon off a dead Kraut and lets finish this!" Peterson looked with his binoculars and said: "There's only a few more of them

left!" Lloyd added: "I guess our diversion tactic worked after all." As they were fighting off the remaining German forces, Phil turned to Johansen and

said: "We would have been dead by now if it wasn't for your gunners helping us out. They are true heroes." Johansen nodded and said: "Thanks."

There was one more enemy soldier left. Phil looked at his fellow soldiers and smiled saying: "This is gonna be fun." Phil, Peterson, Lloyd, and Johansen

all aimed their weapons at the German and completely shredded him to pieces! Phil wiped sweat off of his face saying: "That should be the last of

them." Peterson looked through his binoculars and said: "I don't know about that." Across the battlefield arrived an enemy officer holding a white flag

yelling: "DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" Phil, Peterson, Lloyd, and Johansen pointed their guns at him to make sure this wasn't a trick. As they

came closer to him, they checked his uniform. Phil said: "It's a Hungarian." "A Whah?" Asked Peterson with his thick southern accent. Lloyd said: "It's

one of Germany's fascist allies." Phil checked his uniform and said: "Lieutenant Patacki Eh?" Patacki (Helga's grandpa) said: "My pregnant wife I fled

Hungary as it has fallen to Soviet soldiers. And then the Germans gave me a job here on the battlefield. Please don't kill me!" Phil said: "Hmm, Alright

Patacki can you lead us toward Berlin?" Lloyd quickly stepped in and said: "Phil, are you sure we could trust him?" Phil responded: "We have no choice.

All our tanks are gone. This guy knows Germany better than we do and he could get us to Berlin." Lloyd nodded and the men were on their way.

**Back To Present Day-**

Phillip asked Arnold: "Wait! So mom's grandpa was on the side of the NAZIS?" Arnold with a nervous look in his face said: "Lets just keep this between

us."


	7. Chapter 7

_Escape_

**Germany 1945-**

Phil, Peterson, Lloyd, and Johansen were on their way to Berlin. Except they did not have any tanks or reinforcements to advance. All they had was a

Hungarian officer named Patacki, who may or may not be trustworthy, leading the way. It was getting dark and Patacki took them to an old German

castle. As they stood in front of the castle, Patacki said: "Alright, we could stay here for the night." All of a sudden, German guards appeared from the

castle aiming their weapons at Phil and his fellow soldiers! Phil, Peterson, Lloyd, and Johansen with wide open eyes turned around and saw that

Patacki was aiming his pistol right at them! He said: "I suggest you drop your weapons, put you hands behind your heads, and come peacefully if you

want to live." Phil and his team dropped their weapons and put their hands behind their heads. "You son of a bitch." Said Phil. Patacki chuckled and

said: "I grew up without a mother. NOW MOVE!"

Phil and his team were now hostages and were placed in a prison cell inside the castle. At the cell, Patacki was with a German guard and handed him

the keys. With an evil smile, Patacki said: " What we have here is a group of allied swine. Three who are Americans named Sergeant Phil, Corporal

Peterson, and Sergeant Johansen as well as a British named Sergeant Lloyd. Do to them whatever you want." The guard then looked at them with an

evil smile. They exchanged Hitler salutes and then Patacki and the guard both left the prison room. The four men sat in their cell quietly. Johansen then

said: "Well, looks like our chances of getting to Berlin are completely gone." Peterson interrupted: "FORGET BERLIN! I hope we get out of here alive!"

Lloyd stepped in and said: "All of our weapons are gone! Even if we do escape this cell, how are the four of us going to survive against a castle full of

armed Germans?" Phil replied: "We'll worry about that AFTER we escape this cell." "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS." Said Lloyd. Phil replied: "I'd much rather

take my chances of escape. Because once they're done with us, they'll just kill us in the end anyway." Lloyd then said: "We have some pretty shitty

options don't we?" Johansen chuckled and said: "You got that right." Phil thought to himself and said: "Hmm, how are we going to do this?" Phil looked

at Johansen and said: "Johansen, you're a big guy, can you bend open the bars?" Johansen walked toward the bars and said: "Ill try." Johansen put

his hands on the bars and tried to bend them. He groaned and said: "UGH! Phil, I can't do this! These bars way too strong!" Peterson picked up a rock

and tried to break the walls with it." He gave up and said: "Sorry sir." Lloyd found a small blade on the ground and attempted to cut through the bars.

"DAMN IT! It won't work." Phil quickly took the small blade away from Lloyd and with a smile on his face said: "I Know what we could use this for."

After a while, the German guard that Patacki ordered came back to the prison cell to check on the prisoners. Phil noticed him coming in and told his

fellow soldiers: "Alright, we've got to make this look as realistic as possible." Peterson, Lloyd, and Johansen all jumped on each other and began to

fight! Phil stood in front of them and yelled "KNOCK IT OFF YOU THREE!" The guard walked toward the cell angrily and yelled: "HEY!" As he came closer,

Phil immediately turned around, grabbed the guard by the shirt, and slit his throat with blade! The guard began to choke as he held his throat which

was bleeding profusely through his hands. He then lost too much blood and died on his knees. Phil grabbed his body and took the key from the pocket.

Phil unlocked the cell and the four were freed! Once they got out of the cell, they searched the guard's body. On him, they found a rifle, pistol, and two

grenades. Phil took the rifle and said: "Lloyd, you grab the pistol. Peterson and Johansen, take a grenade. Stick together and use the grenades WHEN

I TELL YOU. Understand?" Peterson and Johansen both said: "YES SIR!" Lloyd looked at the pistol as he held it and sighed nervously saying to himself:

"Oh, I hope this works." As the four began to move forward, Phil whispered: "Lets try to take out the enemies silently by meleeing them from behind if

we can. It will save us ammunition and we will escape easily." Lloyd, Peterson, and Johansen all nodded in agreement. Phil quietly opened the door

out of the cell. He peeked out and said: "The coast is clear." Once all four stepped outside the cell, in came a German guard who spotted them

immediately! Lloyd in a frightened voice said: "We're done for." The guard began to wabble toward them. Phil said: "Don't worry, I can tell he's drunk."

The guard threw up a little and a in a drunk voice said: "Hiel Hitler." Phil then said: "Let me handle this." He walked up to the guard an rifle-butted him

in the head. Phil looked down at the body and said: "Yah, he should be dead. Come on, let's hide this body." Lloyd grabbed the body by the arms and

Johansen grabbed it by the legs. Peterson opened the nearest room and the four of them entered it with the body. It was dark in the room so

Peterson searched for a light switch. After finding it, he turned on the lights only to find out that there was a German soldier in bed with a prostitute!

Both of them were naked and quickly covered themselves with sheets. They held on to each other fearing for their lives. Phil pointed his rifle at them

saying: "Scream and you're done for!" Then, Lloyd and Johansen began to hide the body under the bed. Both the German soldier and prostitute were

in shock at what was going on. Phil then pointed his rifle at the soldier and prostitute and said: "Alright you two, follow me." They got out of the bed

naked and with their hands up. Phil and his team led them into the prison cell, locked them up, and taped their mouths. "Then, Phil smiled, put his

hands on his hips and said: "There we go, a Kraut and a whore naked and inside their own prison cell. I like it." Peterson, Lloyd and Johansen began

to laugh. Phil then said: "Come on, lets get out of here." After leaving the cell room, the four quietly walked through the halls and then entered the

room where they hid the body under the bed. Lloyd looked outside the window and said: "Look!" Phil looked outside and saw Patacki stepping inside a

Nazi car and driving toward the town as a guard waved goodbye to him. Phil with an angry face said: "That bastard is gonna pay!" As the car

disappeared into the town, the guard looked up and saw Phil and his team! "HEY!" Yelled the guard. "Oh shit." Said Phil. He then got out his rifle and

shot the guard in the face! All of a sudden, yelling came from downstairs of the castle as footsteps were quickly coming toward their direction! Lloyd

began to shake saying: "What do we do now?!" Phil said: "Prepare yourselves, we're not completely empty handed. Lets use what we have against

the enemy!" A couple of Germans broke open the door where the four were! Phil and Lloyd quickly shot at them killing them both. Phil's rifle shot hit

one of them in the eye and then through the head killing him instantly resulting in a giant bloody hole in the entire eye area. Lloyd's pistol shots hit the

stomach area with chunks of the stomach falling out of other German and eventually killing him as well. Lloyd caught his breath and said: "I'm running

out of bullets! We cannot last like this!" "Phil began to hear what was going on downstairs as gunshots were taking place there as well. Peterson

asked: "What the hell is going on down there?" Phil replied: "Lets go check it out." They quietly walked toward the stairs. Looked down and saw how

an American squad had just killed the last German soldier in the castle. The squad was led by a red-haired Sergeant who looked up at them and said:

"FREEZE!" The four quickly dropped their weapons as Phil said: "HEY! We're POWS!" The squad leader told his men: "SEARCH THEM." The squad

checked their uniforms and said: "Yep, these are allies. Three fellow Americans and one British. "Whoa! Are you guys alright?" Said the squad leader.

Phil said: "Boy, is it nice to see you guys!" The squad leader walked up to them and said: "I'm Horowitz." "It's very nice to see you Horowitz." Said Phil.

Horowitz (Eugene's grandpa) said: "Come on, lets head outside." Once they stepped outside, they saw an entire army marching before them. There

was a bunch of American tanks and a countless number of American infantry making their way toward the town up ahead. "Impressive isn't it?" Said

Horowitz. Phil and his team were in shock. Horowitz then said: "Yeah, we're on our way to Berlin. You men want to join us as we crush the Nazis once

and for all?" Phil smiled and told his men: "Well, looks like we're going to Berlin after all!"


	8. Chapter 8

_The Final Battle_

Phil, his men, Horowitz, and his men were inside a truck heading for the town. Peterson looked outside and asked: "This is the place? It looks

empty." Horowitz replied: "This is not the place. Our mission is just a bit further." Phil looked at Lloyd and said: "The British are getting close. Soon, you

will be reunited with your men." Lloyd sighed and said: "If I make it." Johansen said: "Hey Horowitz, If you need help with the tanks, let me know. My

entire military career has been about working with tanks." Horowitz nodded and replied: "Will do."

The allies were getting closer to the town. They came across a bridge that led to their objective. "HOLD IT!." Said Horowitz. "What is it?" Phil

asked. Horowitz replied: "We need to get our tanks through first and then use them as cover. Unless you want to be shredded by German machine

guns." Phil became pale and said: "Oh, right." Horowitz waved his hand toward the tanks and signaled them to cross the bridge. The first tank made

it's way toward the bridge. Once it got on the bridge, the bridge exploded along with the tank! "CRAP!" Yelled Horowitz. Horowitz shouted: "ALRIGHT!

The rest of the tanks are to cross through the river! Everybody else, get behind the tanks and use them as cover!" Horowitz then waved his hands

and signaled the tanks to cross through the river. He turned toward Phil, Peterson, Johansen and Lloyd and said: "Are you men ready? LETS GO!"

Across the river were the first visible buildings of the town. All of a sudden, the windows of those buildings popped open and German machine guns

began to fire! The American soldiers who did not take cover behind the tanks were shredded immediately! Horowitz yelled: "IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU TO

TAKE COVER!" Phil shouted: "THEY'RE DEAD NOW. JUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE THEM!" As the tank squads crossed the

river, they began to fire at the front buildings destroying them and instantly killing the German machine gunners. Horowitz yelled: "Alright, now we can

move forward! Clear all buildings and our tanks will take care of any outside forces!"

The tanks and infantry finally crossed through the river and stormed the town! Phil and his men went toward one building while Horowitz and his

men went toward the other building. Horowitz began to shoot down any German he came across as him and his men moved from building to building.

Bullets, blood, and body parts were flying all over the place with dead bodies collapsing on both sides! As Horowitz killed more and more enemies, the

enemies also killed more and more of his men! After some more fighting, Horowitz was alone with all of his squad members dead! He decided to take

cover and regroup with Phil, Peterson, Lloyd, and Johansen. When Horowitz took cover behind a house, he heard some crying coming from the inside.

He quickly kicked the door open and pointed his weapon at whoever was inside! It turned out to be a mother and her son holding each other. They

were both dirty with tears running down their terrified faces as bombs and bullets were falling right behind them. Horowitz froze and began to tear up.

They reminded him of his wife and kid (Eugene's father) waiting for him at home. Horowitz ran up to the family and gave them cover as the bombs fell

closer to the house. He told the mother: "Evacuate this place or you will die!" Horowitz got out his radio and called headquarters: "Hello? Can you hear

me?" "Loud and clear." Replied headquarters. Horowitz continued: Civilians consisting of a mother and child are headed your way." Headquarters

replied: "Alright, We'll be on the look out for them. Over." Horowitz turned to the mother and her son yelling: "Alright, GO! I'll cover you!" The mother

and child took off as Horowitz covered them by shooting through the windows killing more German soldiers. All of a sudden, a German mortar rocket

was flying toward the house where Horowitz was! The rocket completely bombed the house with Horowitz in it! Through all of the rubble, laid the

lifeless body of Horowitz who died saving the mother and child.

The fleeing mother and her son ran toward the area of Phil and his men. Phil then tackled both of them yelling: "GET DOWN!" Phil held them

behind cover as a German grenade exploded. Phil then pulled them up yelling: "GO! GO!" The mother and child quickly ran toward the river where

American headquarters were waiting for them. When Phil got up, he noticed a building in front of him where a window broke open as a sniper popped

out! The sniper turned out to be Patacki! Patacki looked with his scope saw the mother and child running toward the American side! "TRAITORS!" He

yelled to himself and began to aim his rifle toward them! Phil then yelled: "NOOOO!" As Patacki shot from his rifle, Phil jumped in front of the mother

and son! This resulted in Phil getting shot instead! Then the mother and son made their way through the buildings which were already cleared by the

allies. And eventually, they would arrive at the river where American headquarters were. Meanwhile, Phil was down with a bullet in his torso area!

"PHIL!" Yelled Johansen as he and the rest took cover. Peterson peaked outside and saw Patacki! "It's that no good Patacki!" He yelled and then

continued: "Lloyd, Johansen, you stay here and take care of Phil, I'll sneak behind and take down that Patacki once and for all!" Both Lloyd and

Johansen nodded as Peterson began to make his way around. Johansen held Phil in his arms as Phil began to bleed out and lose color on his face.

Johansson teared up yelled: "Lloyd! Phil is dying!" Lloyd began to desperately look around and saw a dead American medic not far from their position.

He then shouted: "JOHANSEN! See that dead medic over there? Crawl toward him and grab his medical kit!" "Alright!" replied Johansen. Johansen

crawled from cover to cover as grenades blew up next to him and machine gun bullets flew over him. He then made it to the dead medic. Johansen

took a moment to see who this medic was. The body showed how machine gun bullets completely shredded his face leaving it a bloody mess. Out of

the medic's uniform, peeked out a photo. It was a family Photo which showed the medic with his wife and kid. Johansen then checked the name tag

which said Private Sawyer (Lila's grandpa). Johansen shed a tear and said: "Rest in peace Private." Johansen grabbed the medical kit and crawled

back to save Phil. Eventually, Johansen arrived and Lloyd yelled: "FINALLY!" Phil began to look even worse! Lloyd quickly grabbed the medical kit and

yelled: "GIVE ME THAT!" Lloyd ripped open Phil's uniform where a bloody torso was revealed! Lloyd reached for the bullet hole inside Phil's torso area

and stuck his fingers inside it! "AAAARRRGGH!" Yelled Phil. "SHUT UP!" Yelled Lloyd as he could not take anymore stress. Lloyd took out the bullet from

inside Phil's torso area and began to bandage the wound to stop the bleeding. As Phil opened his eyes, Lloyd looked at him and said: "This time, I

saved your life mate."

Meanwhile, Peterson finally made his way to the building where Patacki was. He broke open the door and the first floor was empty! He then

slowly and quietly crept up the stairs. Once he quietly got up the stairs, Peterson saw the back of Patacki's head as he was aiming down his sniper

rifle. Peterson then got his rifle and aimed for Patacki's head! As he pulled the trigger and fired his rifle, a German mortar rocket exploded not far from

the building. The building shook and Peterson's shot only hit and knocked off Patacki's officer hat! Patacki then quickly turned around! Peterson gasped

and quickly began to reload his rifle! Unfortunately, it was too late. Patacki quickly aimed his rifle and shot Peterson right in the crotch area! Peterson

collapsed on his knees and yelled:" AARRRHHH!" As he slowly bled out, Patacki was smiling and enjoying the sight of suffering in front of him. Peterson

eventually bled out and died in the most painful way possible.

Back at the battlefield, Johansen, Lloyd, and a wounded Phil were laying back behind cover as bullets and bombs flew everywhere from both

sides. Phil's face began to show color again. "I feel much better, thanks guys." Said Phil. Lloyd smiled and nodded. Johansen in a worried tone asked:

"What is taking Peterson so long? You two stay here, I'll bring him back." Phil and Lloyd nodded in agreement.

Johansson crawled behind cover through all the chaos that surrounded him and eventually made it to the building where Peterson was suppose

to be. He quietly entered the building and saw that the first floor was empty. "Where could he be." Johansen quietly whispered to himself. He then

noticed the stairs. "Ah-ha!" He said quietly to himself. Johansen then quietly climbed up the stairs. "What's that smell, did something die in here?" He

quietly asked himself. Once he got up, Johansen noticed Patacki kneeling on the ground and searching the pale, dead body of Peterson! Johansen was

shocked at what he saw before him! Patacki then lifted his head and noticed Johansen! Patacki then froze in fear as his weapon was on the ground!

As he tried to reach for it, Johansen with sweat and tears in his eyes yelled: "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He quickly got out his sub-machine gun and shot

Patacki all over the place! Almost all of Patacki's body was covered with bullet holes. He then collapsed on the ground, bled out, and died.

Meanwhile Phil and Lloyd were behind cover. Lloyd then looked at the sky and yelled: "LOOK! ALLIED BOMBERS!" Phil smiled and looked at Lloyd

saying: "British bombers to be exact. Soon ,you will be reunited with your men and we will all go home to our loved ones." Then American

reinforcements which consisted of tanks and infantry arrived and pushed the retreating German soldiers out of the town. Phil sighed from relief, put

hand on his wounded area, looked at Lloyd and said: "Man, this whole operation has been really something don't you think?" Lloyd smiled and nodded

in agreement. Phil looked toward the building and yelled: "HEY LOOK! THERE'S JOHANSEN!" Lloyd replied: "Yes but where is Peterson?" Phil responded:

"I'm sure he is right behind him." Johansen returned with a grave look on his face. Lloyd happily said: "The Germans are retreating! ISN'T IT GREAT?"

Johansen with a cracked voice said: "Y-yah." Phil looked at Johansen's grave face and asked:" Something wrong? Where's Peterson?" Johansen

stretched out his closed fist which was shaking and opened his hand revealing Peterson's tag. Phil's and Lloyd's faces were shocked with disbelief as

Johansen's face was wet with tears. The three of them stood there silently while the rest of the soldiers marched forward to Berlin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aftermath_

Soon, Berlin had fallen as the Soviets crushed it from the east while American and British forces took over from the west. Hitler was dead and

Germany would eventually surrender. However, Phil and his men never got a chance to do any fighting at Berlin. After the previous battle at the town,

the war was pretty much over for them. It was a bittersweet victory. They finally crushed Nazi Germany and would finally come back home.

Unfortunately, they suffered many losses along the way. Lloyd lost his fellow airmen whom he was really close to. Johansen lost his fellow tankers

whom he was close to. And of course, Phil lost Peterson whom they were all close to. Eventually, Horowitz's body would also be identified. Although

Phil, Johansen, and Lloyd survived, a part of them had died with all of these losses.

Phil, Lloyd, and Johansen were walking past the streets of western Germany with grave looks on their faces. Johansen sighed and said:

"Peterson had a wife and kid waiting for him." "Poor kid, he's gonna grow up without a father now." Added Lloyd. Phil's lips began to shake as he said:

"Alright, lets change the subject!" Phil then stopped and saw a checkpoint with a British flag on it! "HEY LlOYD! Are those your men?!" Asked Phil. "Yes!

Yes they are!" Lloyd replied. He then quickly ran up to his old comrades. One of the British soldiers said: " Lloyd! Is that you?!" "INDEED!" He replied. "I

thought you were killed in a plane accident?" The soldier asked. Lloyd replied: "I might have well been. But I was rescued by a couple of Americans.

One of them is sadly no longer with us." The British soldier looked at Phil and said: "YANKS! Bloody well done!" Lloyd then gave Phil and Johansen a

thumbs up and said: "I'll stay here with my men. Thanks for looking out for me." Johansen gave him a thumbs up also while Phil held his wounded area

an said: "Thank you as well." Lloyd smiled and waved them goodbye as they waved back and continued to their checkpoint.

While on their way to the American checkpoint, Phil and Johansen arrived at a Holocaust camp. The camp was infested with the awful smell of

death. Phil and Johansen decided to step inside and see what was going on. Once the came inside, they were shocked at what they saw! There were

mountains of dead bodies piled on top of each other! Women and children malnourished and shaking having nothing to wear. Then, right before them

was a corpse of a mother holding her little daughter as they were covered by bullet holes. Johansen with an even more grave look on his face turned

to Phil and said: "Now I know why we go to war." Phil nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, a Holocaust survivor ran up to Phil and Johansen

trembling and asked: "Americans? Are you Americans?" Phil asked: "And you are?" The man replied: "Berman is my last name. Please take me back to

America with you! I never want to see Europe again after what happened here!" Phil hugged him and said: "Don't worry, your horrors are finally over.

In America, your rights are guaranteed." Berman (Harold's grandpa) sobbed and said: "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Epilogue_

**Back to Present Day- **

"Wow, that was a great story! Your grandpa is a hero!" Said Phillip. Arnold smiled and nodded in agreement. "OK, DINNER'S

READY!" Shouted Helga from the kitchen. Arnold and Phillip got up and went toward the cabin kitchen.

Arnold, Helga, and Phillip spent the entire week at the cabin. They would go sledding on hills and hiking in the snowy woods. The family vacation

was perfect and Arnold had learned how heroic his late grandpa really was.

After the vacation, Arnold was back at his neighborhood taking a walk with Phillip. They passed by Rhonda's old house which was still empty ever

since she left. He saw how empty it was through the window. Arnold looked at Phillip and said: "Phillip, never abandon your friends. Because if you

don't want them, somebody else will gladly take them from you." Phillip replied: "Ok dad. Hey! Can we go visit grandpa?" Arnold smiled and said:

"Sure." They arrived at the cemetery where Phil was buried. "I wish I got a chance to meet him." Said Phillip. Arnold replied: "Yah, it's a shame. He

would have loved you." Behind them was Gerald with his son whom he named after himself (Although, his son prefers to be called Jerry). "Sup man."

He said. "Oh hey Gerald." Said Arnold. "Hey Jerry." Said Phillip. Jerry waved back. "So your teaching your kid about your grandpa?" Asked Gerald. "Yah."

Replied Arnold. Gerald then pointed out: "Look who is buried next to him." Arnold read: "J-O-H-A-N-S-E-N." Arnold's eyes widened and he said: "HEY!

THIS IS YOUR GRANDPA!" Gerald proudly nodded and said: "Uh-huh. And Rhonda's grandpa is buried somewhere over in England." Phillip asked: "Is it

all right if Jerry and I go play ball at the park?" Arnold replied: "Sure, you boys have fun." As Phillip and Jerry left for the park, Arnold and Gerald

continued to walk down the cemetery. "Here are some of the pictures I found from my grandpa's cabin." Said Arnold. The pictures showed Phil,

Johansen, and other allied soldiers executing SS officers after the war. Gerald laughed and said: "Yep. That's our granddads alright." Arnold then said:

"You know, I found my grandpa's WW2 diary where he reveals that Helga's grandpa was on the side of the Nazis. Gerald with widened eyes said:

"REALLY? So how did she take it?" Arnold replied: "I didn't tell her." Gerald responded: "Good call." He then patted Arnold on the back saying: "You're a

bold kid Arnold. You're still a bold kid."


End file.
